Golden SunThe Novelization
by Boogiediamondz
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. Another Golden Sun novelization, but a good one at that, according to what I've been told. Please read and review.


I do not own Golden Sun, CAmelot, nor the characters of this story.

Isaac slept peacefully in the town of Vale, late one stormy night. He had no idea what was happening right outside his house, and he had no idea what lay in store for him in the future. The town of Vale lay right beneath a mountain, known as Mount Aleph. And atop that mountain rest the Mount Aleph Boulder. And little did the sleeping Isaac know that that very boulder hovered precariously over his small precious village that he called home.

"Isaac, wake up!", said a familiar voice.

"Please, dear, wake up!", the voice carried on.

"The Mount Aleph Boulder is going to fall!", exclaimed the voice, a voice he couldn't quite place in his mind, being he was half asleep. He shook and stirred, then he recognized the voice. It was his mother.

"Come on, Isaac. We have to go-now!", repeated the worried mother, as she try to wake her oblivious son.  
Then, finally, he awoke, and crawled out of his bed, very lazily, but also with a bit of haste in him.

"Isaac! You forgot something!", his mother reminded him, and then she used a technique well known to him and all of his childhood friends, Catch, an ability learned in the use of psynergy, something he didn't understand all too well. His mother 'caught' his tunic for him.

"It's pouring outside! Don't go outside without your tunic!", said the mother, even chastising him in a life threatening situation like this. He donned his tunic and they head for the stairs.

"Have you got everything you need?", his mother questioned.

"Yes", Isaac replied. Isaac was a man of very few words.

"Good for you, Isaac. A lost possesion can be replaced; a lost life can't."

They both rush downstairs, and as soon as they enter the living room, Isaac's father enters the front door.

"Isaac, Dora, hurry! The Boulder could fall at any second!", Isaac's father warned the two of them.

Then they all rush out the house.

"Kyle…will they be able to stop the Boulder?", asked his mother.

"I don't think so… Not for long anyway…", his father replied.

"You two go on ahead and take refuge in the plaza."

"Aren't you coming?", queried his mother?

He shook his head.

"I need to help evacuate the other villagers."

"Let me help you, Kyle!", Dora begged.

"It's too dangerous, Dora. Please, just take good care of Isaac!" , Kyle begged in return.

"Isaac is old enough to get to the plaza on his own.", Dora replied. "You can find your way, can't you, Isaac?", she asked.

"Yes", Isaac once again replied.

"You know the way-just go south to get to the plaza. Be careful!" his mother pleaded.

Then both of his parents ran off into the distance.

Isaac attempted to head south, the typical way to the plaza, but his attempt was in vain, as a boulder of considerable size crashed down and blocked his path. So he decided to take one of the less treaded paths, and headed north, the way his parents went.

"Ugh…hrnghhh…", he heard.

He saw his child-hood friend, Garet, trying to lug around a chest that was obviously too heavy for him to carry.

"Isaac, what do you want? I'm trying to save my things!", Garet said exhaustedly.

"What, you want me to just dump my stuff?", he said, as if it was the most preposterous thing he'd ever heard.

"Yes", Isaac replied, remembering what his mother had told him only moments ago.

"You think I should forget these things and save my own life?", Garet asked dumbly.

"You know, you're right. OK! Let's get out of here!", as if he finally saw the light. And then Garet decided to follow Isaac to the plaza.

Isaac continued heading north, until there was a bridge going west, and took the bridge, as he knew that would lead him to the town's plaza. Upon crossing the bridge, him and Garet heard the sound of the Aleph Boulder, as if it were crashing down on them.

They heard an off distance scream.

"Ahhh! The Boulder! It's falling!", yelled a unknown voice.

Isaac and Garet look up to the top of the mountain to see four men using there power of psynergy to hold the Boulder back.

"Ugh…Ughnn… It's too heavy! We can't hold it for long!", they heard the men grunting.

"If our psynergy runs out, Vale will be destroyed!", another of the men exclaimed.

"We have to hold on until the villagers are safe!", a third man said.

Then the fourth man turned around and noticed Isaac and Garet, and warned, " Hurry, boys! Run!!! It's just a little farther!", warned the man.

"Come on, Isaac, run! The boulder's coming.", said Garet, as if stating the obvious.

So the two of them continued on, and once across the bridge, the went south. The reached a fork, either going south, or further west, and attempted to go south, as it was the quickest way to the plaza. But just then, another large boulder decided to cut off there path, so they doubled back and headed west instead.

They continue west, until they see a man, his leg crushed underneath a fallen boulder, and his faithful dog standing not too far off.

"Rockslide…destroyed fence…Monsters everywhere…", uttered the crippled man.

"I'm hurt pretty badly…Do you think I'll die?"

Isaac replied yes, and the man replied something about saving themselves, and him not making it.

They hadn't taken his warning to heart though, as they continued to the town plaza, they ran into monsters, just as the man had said. It was only a simple vermin, but they were running amok more than they normally did, as they tended to stay underground. Isaac dispatched with a simple slice off his sword, and him and Garet were free to continue there journey to the plaza. As they did, they ran into a bat, another monster that dwelled in the caves. Garet dispatched this one, and they continued on to the east, and reached the river.

They continue south, to the plaza, and run into two wild mushrooms, and both are removed from there pathway with ease. They continue heading south, down the pathway, and they plan to pass Jenna and Felix's house. When they approach the house, they hear a familiar cry of distress.

"Oh no! My brother!", they heard there friend Jenna cry out.

They rush over to the scene. Felix is clinging on to a post in the river, desperately struggling not to be pulled in by the current. His father, mother, and sister Jenna are all nearby, trying to help him, as well as a few neighbors.

"Hang on, Felix!", his father yells.

Isaac's mother is with them as well, and she attempts to calm the family by reassuring them.

"Felix will be all right. We'll find a way to save him…", she says, doubt obviously in her voice.

Felix slips under the water. His sister cries out in angst, "Noooooo! Felix!"

Suddenly, Felix pops back up from underneath the water.

It appears Isaac's father is there as well, and he states the the ropes wont reach.

"We should use psynergy. Do you have any left?", he asks Jenna's father.

"I've used all mine up. What about you, Kyle?", he returns the question.

Kyle states that he is drained from helping all the other villagers.

"We have to get help" states Isaac's mother.

Kyle asks if Felix can hang on long enough to wait for help.

Dora retorts, "There's not much else we can do for him, is there?"

"Then go get help, but be as quick as possible!", Kyle replies to his wife.

Dora asks Jenna to go look for help too, and she agrees.

"Your brothers counting on you, Jenna", Dora says.

Jenna nods.

"All right, lets get going!", encourages Dora.

Jenna and Dora start heading away from the river, and Dora tells Jenna to go south to the plaza, and replies that she'll be heading north to look for anyone with available psynergy. They then head there separate ways.

Dora then heads north, to the position that the two boys, Isaac and Garet were watching Felix and Jenna.

"Isaac!" she says surprised.

"You saw what happened?" , she asks.

"Yes" , Isaac replies once more.

"We have to help Felix before he drowns!" Dora explains.

She then asks if Garet and Isaac will help her.

"Of course we'll help, they're our best friends!", Garet interjects.

"OK then, go join Jenna. She'll be in the plaza", Dora informs them.

Dora runs off, heading north, continuing her search for anyone with any psynergy. When she is gone, Garet and Isaac show understanding with a simple exchanged nod, and regroup. They then head for the plaza, once again, and they cross the river. They keep on heading south, and they reach the housed areas of town. They are coming closer. The finally reach they plaza, and they notice that all the shops are closed, and everyone is milling about, very worried. They go towards the entrance of the town, past the psynergy stone that fuels the town, and see Jenna, the town elder, and two other men, plus a man recharging his psynergy at the psynergy stone.

The town elder instructs the two men to go aid the town elders, as they are running out of psynergy. The two men leave.

The town elder, who happens to be Garet's grandfather asks if they are there for help for Felix.

"Yes, and how did you know, grandpa?"

"Because, Jenna already told me", said Garet's Grandfather, cunningly.

Just then, the man at the psynergy stone turns around and says he'll help rescue Felix, as he just got recharging his psynergy.

"I'll help, I just got done recharging!" says the man at the stone.

"OK, then, we'll lead the way", say Jenna and Garet, and Isaac nods in turn.

"Thank you…Isaac…", Jenna mutters, mournfully.

They all join together, and the group of friends leads them north, back to where they came from, to Jenna's and Felix's house. They come to the bridge above Felix, and the man surveys the situation.

Jenna screams, "Mom, Dad, We're back!"

Dora comes along, and asks, " Is that you Jenna?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"I couldn't find anyone who could help…How did you do?"

Jenna introduces the man to Dora.

"You're just in time", says Dora.

"Then my brothers still alive?" exclaims Jenna, hopefully.

"Felix is all right. He's hanging in there."

"Come down here, so we can save Felix!", Dora demands.

They all rush to Felix's location.

Then they hear a deafening crash from the Mount Aleph Boulder that does not sound good at all.

The look up towards the top of the mountain too see the Boulder is coming down the mountain!

CRASH! BOOM!

Everyone scatters!

The rock hangs above Isaac's dad, and Jenna and Felix's parents heads!

And in a split second, they are gone, and Felix is nowhere to be found.

Felix, his parents, and Isaac's dad are all assumed dead.

Isaac runs off to go cope with his new loss.

"Isaac…" Garet mutters.

"I can't let him go alone."

" It's times like these that we men have to stick together!" he bellows, trying to lift his surrounding friends spirits, but to no avail.

He chases off after Isaac, to go and try and comfort him.

Isaac is near-by underneath a cliff, when he hears the voice of a mysterious man, no one that he has ever heard before.

"Only the two of us survived…" says the man.

"How could we predict Sol Sanctum would unleash such fury?" this voice belonging to a woman, also someone he didn't know.

"It's a miracle that even the two of use were spared..." the man said.

"That switch...it must have been a trap..." the female muttered.

"But to think it could conjure up a storm this powerful!" the male said in disbelief.

"...Another demonstration of the awesome power of Alchemy." said the woman.

"Regardless, we must not fail the next time we challenge Sol Sanctum," the man stated.

"Next time, we shall certainly..." The woman started, before Garet came and got their attention.

"Isaac, wait!" Garet yelled.

The weird looking man finally took notice of Isaac. "You were eavesdropping on us just now...weren't you?"

"Yes," Isaac said...he wasn't one to lie, yet he feared the man and woman more than anything else right this moment.

"Isaac...Isaac, they look scary...are you sure you should be talking to them?" Garet questioned.

"You must forget everything you've heard." the woman interjected.

"Don't worry", said the male, with a smirk on his face, "We'll help you forget!"

The male and female jumped down on them and drew there weapons, and Isaac and Garet did the same.

They both attempted there very best at fighting the mysterious man and his female counterpart, but the failed. There swords barely scratched them, and the woman was the first to retaliate, casting a spell called 'Nova'. This knocked out both of the boys, and they lay there unconscious.


End file.
